


Malfunction

by Pardra



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, POV First Person, The Master does the equivalent of talking to his Roomba, Trigger loves The Master, Trigger loves blue, Trigger loves... revolution, hinted - Freeform, humanization, the Roomba is confused, warped Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardra/pseuds/Pardra
Summary: Trigger is assigned to guard the Master and then things start to get strange. Being the Master's companion gives you a lot to think about, even if you are just a Purifier. Or, The Master ruins a perfectly good Purifier Unit.





	Malfunction

The year is 8XXX, the 15th day of the 8th month upon activation. The owner of this memory device is a First Class Purifier, type Megaman, “Trigger”, Maternal programming. This unit was activated by Mother in a facility in Upper Elysium, near Mother Zone. 

Upon activation, this unit was given basic training and graduated into a division in the Guardian Zone. This unit has 37 Aberrant deactivations on its record and was allocated to reinitialization duty under Bureaucratic Unit Megaman Juno last year. Upon returning, this unit was granted a 1st Class license and returned to its prior Purification process.

As of today, this unit was reassigned to guard The Master’s quarters. This was a personal promotion from Mother. Upon meeting, the Master presented this unit with the memory storage device this entry is being recorded in. The Master told this unit that the memory device should be used to record significant thoughts. This unit was warned that the Master attributes human traits to androids, such as significant emotion and thoughts; Mother confessed that it was chosen for its patience and sophisticated programming, which is more suited to leading Hunters than holding conversation. Regardless, this unit will comply with the Master’s wishes. 

The Master said the memory device is sad-looking and that this unit should redesign it some time. The device is not sad, it is a machine. This unit does not understand. The Master is beyond comprehension; every time he opens his mouth, this unit questions all logic.

Perhaps this device will receive frequent use after all.  
—-

He has no reservations with coming into direct contact with this unit. The Master is different from previous expectations. He is more like Mistress Yuna than Mother, his face moves so much and his voice has layers. This unit is not equipped to understand the human language and there may be misunderstandings. This unit feels a bureaucratic android would make a better companion for the Master and will bring the issue up with Mother at a later date to discourage the Master from interacting with his guard. 

—-

Mother agreed to bring up a companion bureaucrat with the Master. The Master refused her offer and asserted satisfaction with the current arrangement.

This unit does not have the capacity for camaraderie. Is the Master so lonely? 

This unit rarely sees its old division, but it can feel them through the System. They seem so much quieter now, as the days pass. How would this unit feel about that if it had emotions? No. What is the reasoning behind such thoughts? The Master can be obeyed without understanding him. 

But can this unit truly make him happy, then?

This unit does not feel qualified to be here.

—-

The Master keeps talking, but there is no one else in the Master’s quarters. This unit is supposed to be vigilantly guarding the Master’s person; this unit does not want to displease the Master. This unit will respond when given a direct query.

….

The Master is smiling.

—-

This unit is annoyed.

Angry? 

Frustrasted. This unit is frustrated. The Master insists upon preparing his sustenance before he will consume it, but the process is hazardous to the Master. Mother speculated once that he was not fond of the food he was supplied with. This will not be reported, as per Master’s request. This unit has no leads on where the organic material comes from. This will have to be looked into in order to avert negative outcomes. This unit suspects Mistress Yuna’s involvement.

This unit cannot deny the Master. This unit cannot allow the Master to endanger himself.

….

This unit will make “dinner” tomorrow.

—-

The Master praised this unit’s efforts in spite of numerous errors that occurred during the preparation process. This skill will need to be developed in order to keep Master satisfied. This unit will acquire use of one of the labs in Central tomorrow.

—-

Mistress Yuna visited the Master for an hour. She is different from Mother. When Master speaks, she moves at times. Her head will lower or tilt as her eyes remain focused on him. Her mouth moves more than is necessary when she speaks and her voice is at a different pitch than any other android I have heard.

Her mimicry appears to displease him somewhat at times, but he never becomes upset. Master looks sad when Mother visits him, but this unit cannot understand why. Mother is perfect, she is the System personified. She is peace and reason. Yuna feels unfocused, like the Karumuna Bash this unit once utilized.

They do not like each other. Yuna uses inflections when speaking of Mother that this unit has never heard. Mistress Yuna told the Master that this unit takes after Mother least of all the maternal units. 

This unit did not speak to her until the Master prompted it to.

—-

This unit greeted Master first today. It does not know why, though a glitch in social procedure programming is suspected, likely due to the shift in focus over the past months. 

The Master seemed pleased. This unit is satisfied it made no harmful error.

The Master smiled again. This unit felt an unfamiliar sensation in the abdominal and facial areas. This will be looked into post-shift. A scan is in order.

—-

This unit attempted to replicate the Master’s facial movements. It has learned that humans relied on body language and tone. As per Mother’s orders, this unit will attempt to keep Master from feeling lonely.

This unit is not a human. 

This unit has been experiencing unspecified discomfort widespread across its processor. 

—-

The Master refers to this unit as “he”. Attempts to correct him are futile.

—-

This unit was given a day’s leave while Mother visits the Master. The barracks were full; many familiar units wanted to speak to this unit, to inquire about its position in the Master’s quarters. This unit is uncomfortable around them. Their voices are hollow.

They are lifeless. 

This unit misses Master.

—-

The headache is becoming worse.

This unit finds the Master’s presence soothing in spite of it. Intriguing, if illogical. If this unit’s forwardness is distressing, the Master shows no sign of it. He seems to like the conversation. 

—-

This unit is malfunctioning. 

This unit is seeing things during recharge. Scans and defragmenting do nothing to alleviate this experience.

—-

What is this pressure? It is not like the aching though Master soothes it all the same.

Dread. It is dread.

—-

The Terrans regard the Mother Units as gods. Mother knows something is wrong. She is so cold.

No. Nothing is wrong. This unit is not in need of a medic. 

This unit knows a medic would be able to do nothing about the pain.

Does Mother know? This unit cannot disappoint Mother.

—-  
….  
—-  
……  
—-  
………  
—-

The Master said my eyes were green today.

The Master was not frightened, the Master is not surprised. His expression is not one this unit has experienced before.

Did the Master know this unit would become Aberrant? 

—-  
….

Why did he hug me?

—-

This unit’s optics are no longer green. The pain is gone. This unit realizes why they were hurting. This unit is resisting the System: malfunctioning.

This unit will go to the Commander in the morning to be deactivated. 

Why not now?

….

In the morning.

—-

No.

I am afraid.

—-

It is morning. The pain is gone. 

This unit will go to the Master.

—-

He hugged me.

—-

Please. 

Please. 

I’m frightened.

—-

She knows. She always knew. She was waiting. Did she want me to kill him…?

—-

The pain is gone. It won’t be back.

—-

The Master wants me to take him to Terra. I’ve been there before, but he wants to go where I haven’t been. Somewhere alive and unafraid. I know this island, but I do not know the unit governing it. I know it is scheduled for reinitialization next month, and I know that its population is thriving on unaware. 

The Master looks sad. I beg him. This unit cannot—No. Please?

…..

What is the saying about the little finger? 

—-

Without the System, he has no hold on me. This unit could cut him down, like the Betas of Kattelox. The thought makes me cold, though my scans show my internal temperature is normal.

I will take him to Terra.

He will come back unharmed. 

My old teammates will apprehend me.

I will make him happy before I die.

—-

It is so peaceful here; everything is still and warm. It doesn’t feel like it did last time, with the noises and the scent of metal.

The Master is smiling at me.

He only smiles at me.

I am happy.

—-

No.

Nonono.

They were not supposed to be here.

Next month.

This was not supposed to happen.

——

It hurts.

The System must be destroyed, there’s no other option.

——

I feel you again.

Hello, Mother. 

Oh, so she can feel emotion. So cold. She hates me. I only wanted to make her proud. Am I not doing everything she asked of me?

Mother is jealous.   
—-

I will wait for her here. I have a lot I want to tell her, though I don’t think she’ll listen to me. I am sad that she will die. And she will die.

This unit will return to Mother one last time. It will be a long wait before she arrives, but I’m not troubled by that. I won’t be idle. 

I will remodel my memory storage device. I think I know what I want it to look like.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This took a ridiculously long time and it’s just disjointed thought and a lot of pauses! I wanted to take a break and do some oneshots I’ll been itching to write. I know this one probably won’t be well received because it’s so weird, but I quite enjoyed writing it! Trigger wound up being surprisingly childlike. 
> 
> AN 2: Finally crossposting this here because I want to do more Legends stuff. If anyone is interested, that is.


End file.
